LoveSinsPain
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: El amor no es sólo alegría, pasión y abandono del egoísmo, también es obscuro, cruel y violento, de una manera tan natural como la respiración… Serie de drabbles y one-shots, sin orden cronológico, dedicados a Gin y Rangiku, a su historia de amor inconclusa.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Bleach_ pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

* * *

 **Título:** _Salvador._

 **Extensión:** 562 palabras.

 **Advertencias:** Leves insinuaciones de abuso sexual.

* * *

Rangiku tenía hambre, mucha hambre, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía fuerzas para aliviar el vacío de su estomago. Se encontraba tirada al borde de un remoto camino, no había posibilidad de que alguien la pudiese ayudar. No podía moverse, su cuerpo simplemente ya no le respondía, sentía como si le hubieran arrebatado parte de su energía…

Unos hombres extraños la habían atacado mientras ella buscaba entre las ruinas de una choza en ruinas algo que llevarse a la boca. Recordaba que esos extraños vestían shihakushōs, sus túnicas negras oscurecieron su vista, la golpearon y le hicieron muchas cosas malas, que por mucho tiempo le causaron pesadillas, ella gritó una y otra vez hasta que su voz se quebró pero nadie vino a ayudarla, podía sentir sus risas penetrar sus oídos; luego de abusarla en todas las formas posibles, se fueron con unas sonrisas petulantes adornando sus rostros. Pero durante ese cruel ataque, ella sintió que le habían arrebatado algo más que su dignidad, estaba sin fuerzas y un hambre tremenda la atacó repentinamente, paralizándola. Ella conocía muy bien la sensación de tener hambre pero en esos momentos esa sensación era muchos más fuerte y desesperante.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se encontraba en este lugar? No podía recordarlo, durante toda su existencia en Rukongai, ella nunca había contado los días ni las horas, sólo se concentraba en sobrevivir, el tiempo era irrelevante para ella, incluso en estos momentos, en la que su vida se encontraba en grave peligro.

Le dolía el estomago, su boca se encontraba seca, tenía muchas nauseas y se sentía muy cansada ¿Así se sentía morir? Ni siquiera podía hablar, su boca infantil sólo soltaba unos torpes gemidos que buscaban desesperadamente la atención de alguien. Sus ojos azules se perdieron en el inmenso horizonte que se encontraba frente a ellos, estaba segura que aquel paisaje sería lo último que vería. Ciertamente nadie lloraría su muerte, ella no tenía a nadie desde que tenía memoria, estaba sola pero eso ya lo había asumido hace tiempo, no le dolía tanto.

Mientras sentía que se consciencia se adormecía poco a poco, de repente sintió algo suave y fresco contra sus labios, parecía que tuviese la textura de una fruta. Luego escuchó una voz suave, tenía un acento curioso, y hasta escalofriante, pero en esos momentos le parecía que sonaba a salvación y al sonido de la vida misma, le gustó mucho esa voz.

Rangiku reunió toda su energía para elevar su mirada hacia arriba. Entonces, lo vio, se trataba de un muchacho, que parecía de su edad, de cabellos plateados y piel pálida, tenía los ojos extrañamente cerrados. Sin lugar a dudas, era un personaje curioso pero este hecho no la intimidó, frente a sus ojos agotados aquella visión representaba la salvación no sólo de su vida sino de la propia soledad. Por un instante pensó que la violencia con la que la habían abusado aquellos shinigamis valió la pena.

El extraño muchacho le habló sobre el poder espiritual, ella tenía y él también, al parecer tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía. Después de la presentación formal, ella descubrió que su salvador se llamaba Gin, un extraño nombre según la opinión de Rangiku pero le gustaba mucho como sonaba.

Luego de eso, Gin le invitó caquis secos, desde esa vez, es su alimento favorito, le sabían a salvación…

* * *

 **Notas finales: Recientemente, justo cuando me ponía al día con Bleach, después de tenerlo abandonado varios años, me enteré de la muerte de Gin Ichimaru y las razones detrás de su "traición". Su devoción por Rangiku me llegó al corazón (de hecho, me hizo llorar un buen rato), su amor era tan tierno, trágico y retorcido que no pude evitar dedicarle un fic a esta pareja, como un pequeño tributo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
